Conclave Armory
Here, you can find all the weapons used by the Conclave. Plasma, laser and other weapons thought impossible are common in the coming list. Ground Weaponry PLASMA ARSENAL Conclave'' craftsmanship mastered plasma by the time most races reached the Space Age. As a result, their weapons are easily produced and are characterized by a great yield.'' * Plasma Pistol - A standard-issue firearm, the Plasma pistol is used in close ranged engagements and is able to char flesh just as well as Plasma Carbines. * Plasma Carbine - Standard-issue weapons, plasma carbines release controlled streams of magnetized plasma bolts resulting in much greater range and impact damage. * Plasma Repeater '''- Trading firepower and range for a mid-range weapon, the Plasma Repeater fires several volleys of plasma in a shotgun fashion * '''Plasma Disgregator - A heavy weapon that delivers suppressing fire in the form of a plasma hailstorm. One of the most favored heavy weapons by infantry squad, its pinning capabilities are excellent and its effects devastating. * Plasma Bombardeer '- A frighteningly destructive heavy weapon, its long range and fire power brings utter devastation to infantry and heavy armors alike. Especially heavy, it is given to support squads most of the time. * '''Plasma Smiter '- Considered heavier than the Bombardeer, Plasma Smiters are mounted on vehicles and channels streams of plasma over an area through a magnetic field. Needless to say, its effects are devastating against tanks '''ANATHIR ARSENAL Kinetic weaponry is considered primitive and reserved for lesser races. Conclave's equivalent of a Battle Cannon is found in the Anathir Arsenal. Rather than using gunpowder as propulsion, miniature magnetic fields pave the way for Anathir rounds - defiling the laws ballistic have to obey to. * Death Blades - The Death Blades, the swords that have seen countless battles and covered countless planets in blood; the name is fitting for the Ixcoxar weaponry. It is forged similar to the metal alloys that make up their body implants and the Conclave's building but their swords are forged from another metal, designed to be light yet durable and able to contain energy from the Gehniite. Their swords are basic yet intricate, the blade itself is translucent white in color yet when drawn, the crystal will surge in energy covering the blade to an incandescent blue, purple, green color; for the Swords of High Glory, their colors are red. The metal is what makes it powerful; as it slices through the air and into the object, the metal will vibrate at a molecular level creating energy stored and as it connects with the object, the energy transfer is what starts to break down the atoms and molecular structure from within; coupled with the Gehniite crystal, the crystals energy is what enhances the cutting power and keeps the metal in check to ensure that the metal will not slowly fall apart due to wear and tear. Because of this, it is able to cut through many object despite their density, strength or material. * Anathir Pistol - The most basic Anathir weapon, Anathiri pistols's reach is two meters, and the slug travels at incredibly high speeds. Its power compensates fairly well for the crippled rate of fire and the really short range. * Anathir Rifle '''- With the range of ten meters, an Anathir Rifle is capable of making short work of infantry in light cover. The penetration power posed by these weapons is comparable to Gauss weaponry. * '''Anathir Repeater - Doubling the rate of fire of an Anathir Rifle, the Repeater is commonly fielded as secondary weapons for most tanks and vehicles - or a heavy weapons emplacement for infantry. * Anathir Cannon '''- The Anathir cannon delivers incredibly powerful shots that can go through an entire building. It has a reach of thirty meters though, and its size allows it only to be mounted on vehicles. '''METAFUSION ARSENAL The Conclave deploys a wide array of short-ranged blasters that can vaporize and annihilate unfortunate victims. These weapons harness the fission of a single atom to create the required amount of energy to turn the opponent into smoldering piles of slag. * Fusion Blaster '- With essentially a pointblank range, the Fusion blaster is the smallest Metafusion Arsenal - and it's about as big and unwieldy as a Plasma repeater. The projected ray melts through armor with superlative ease, and infantry is turned into vapor. * '''Metafusion Projector '- The heaviest weapon emplacement available is the Metafusion projector: with almost the triple range of a Fusion Blaster, its fire bursts can set tanks ablaze even if barely in range. Slowing down a whole squad for this monstrosity might be worth it. * '''Metafusion Accelerator - Combining Anathir technology with Metafusion gives birth to the Metafusion Accelerator: deliver tight charges of energy from an extremely long range, it is a cumbersome artillery piece that laughs at entrenchment and fortifications. LASER ARSENAL Wielding refined bursts of sunlight, Conclave laser is dedicated anti-infantry long range weaponry widely employed by infantry squads and vehicles. * Laser Pistol - A miniature laser projector, the laser pistol projects short-ranged bursts of laser that is capable of piercing infantry armor and searing flesh. Its portable nature makes it a valid alternative to standard-issue plasma pistols. * Laser Carbine - Long ranged rifle that fires bursts of green light, capable of killing most infantry disregarding their armor. The Laser Carbine, given scopes and Las-amps, ''can become a deadly sniper weapon - even though this tactic is frowned at due to being dishonorable. * '''Laser Repeater '- The laser repeater trades range for increased fire rate, like the plasma repeater. Weaker than the carbine, most infantry prefers this reliable sidekick when in combat range, as the amount of shots fired can easily incapacitate or outright kill hostiles. * Laser Gatling '''- An anti-personnel fast firing heavy weapon, the triple-barreled weapon finds its use either as secondary weapon on a tank or as a weapon emplacement. Excellent for providing support fire, its resilient battery means that it will be firing for a long while while the built up heat can be released through vents on the side of the weapon. '''EXPLOSIVES The array of weapons of destruction is wide in the Amarr arsenal - and explosives are one of the most lethal. * Grenades - Conclave too use handheld, portable explosives usually issued to infantry. Tactically flexible and reliable, they come in different flavors - the standard issue being Plasma grenades (excellent against infantry) and Fusion grenades (excellent against vehicles) * Missile Launcher - Missile Launchers magnetically deliver payloads of devastation from afar: once its targeting arrays lock on a target, it is rare that a missile will miss its target. The standard issue warheads are Plasma (Used against infantry and aerial hostiles) and Fusion (Used against vehicles). Cybernetic/Biological Augments Cybernetic/Biological Augments are rare even among the main species of the Conclave due to their already impressive and evolutionary leg up among the lesser races or their subjugated ones. However, the ones that are most notable that use a wide array and primarily are the Humans, forced due to their weaker physiology and evolution. The enhancements allow them to perform and match the "elevated" species of the Conclaves and as such makes them a powerful force in the Conclave's army, much so that they have become the staple of ground tactics. Cybernetics serve as the heart of all Ixcoxar weapons; all of them are powered by the Gehniite crystal and forged from the metal alloy created from the Conclave. * Leg Implants - Ixcoxar's legs are replaced with the implants that are modeled to fit the person's body type/height, they are translucent black with blue or red light up which highlights and accentuates the model along the edges and sometimes you can see the various machinery inside the leg. Each one of them is fitted with a booster to give them a murderous burst of speed or when running at top speed, be activated to boost them further. With their legs they can run at top speeds of 110 mph and with the boosters activated they can run nearly 140 mph. In a burst of speed used by the boosters, they can go from 0 to 70 in the blink of an eye. The booster is housed at the back of the calves so it won't hinder them when running. Also, beneath the feet is a special grip called a molecular grip; the design is that the molecules would become sticky enough to stick to nearly all surfaces ranging from metallic to even smooth plastic like material. Thus in turns allows them to run on almost all surfaces without falling off. * Arm Implants - the Ixcoxar's arm are replaced with the cybernetics, they can lift multiple times their own weight, able to crush hard objects like steel and able to react much faster; not to mention they can store forearm gauntlet blades to act as a secondary weapon much like a short sword. * Eye Implants - their eyes can be replaced with implants allow them to see various spectrum that the human eye could never see. The eye allows them to see far past the human vision and with much more clarity able to see small objects like a bullet hurling towards them. Their greatest addition is the ability to see objects in greater frames per second that they are known to be able to cut through small fast moving objects heading towards them * Organ Implants - Organ Implants aren't necessary though things like the heart is an implant, giving them better blood flow and able to circulate oxygen throughout the body much faster. Lungs can be replaced as well to intake more oxygen for the body. However, things like their stomach, kidneys, livers do not need to be implanted. * Neural Implant - All Ixcoxar are given a neural link web designed to cover over the top of the brain and it helps stimulate the brain, allowing them to process information much quicker and vastly improving reaction time and also improves electrical impulses of the brain to function much better and more efficient. The web can also 'hijack' the brain during times of duress or near death situation since it monitors the overall health of the Ixcoxar and as such can override their functions and can make the Ixcoxar act as a raging berserkerer; ignoring pain and continue fighting. The most important part of the Neural Web is it allows them to connect with the U'ivash, the 'Unified Light' of the people; for without it, the neural link would simply overwhelm the human brain and eventual death. * Exoskeleton - Before being sent to war; all Ixcoxar are outfitted with an black hardened yet flexible exoskeleton, created in the shape of plates that allows for better flexibility, that serves two purpose; to protect their body and cybernetic implants and to acts as an NBC suit to allow them to endure harsh environments that would otherwise kill a normal human. The Exoskeleton is retrofitted with an Gehniite crystal designed to put up an energy shield around the user itself. Although invisible; when an object strikes the shield, you will be able to see the object make contact with the shield itself as it ripples lightly but when a strong enough force is applied, the shield can be shattered like glass in the shape of triangles. The shield can be reformed over time as the crystal itself will need to draw on power to recreate the shield. However, more seasoned veterans can reinforce the strength of their strength powering it up to full power however, if shattered it will take much longer to recover, rendering the shield. The exoskeleton also has a small booster designed to give them an extra reach in jump but also to help slow down descent from orbit should their pods ever fail in descent. Biological Augmentations aren't exactly a staple in the Conclave arsenal, though it can be, it's used primarily to strength the Ixcoxar's physiology to allow them to better handle the quick burst of speed, strength and agility so their bones and muscles aren't destroyed by the massive increase in forces. * Bone Augments - Although most of their limbs have been replaced, their remaining skeletal structures including their ribs, spine, skull and head are augmented to increase in density while coating them in a thin metallic coating designed to enhance yet not impair the biological function. * Muscle Augments - To better allow them to use their cybernetic enhancement to full force, their muscles and nerves have also been augmented to allow their muscles to withstand greater force and speed without tearing off their limbs or feeling the effects of G-Forces acting on their body to a certain point. Vehicles ARTILLERY Crushing the enemy from afar, Amarr batteries blast their foes into oblivion with barrages of Plasma and Fusion missiles * Anathir Railcannon '- Built on tanks and siege vehicles, the ''Anathir Railcannon is the biggest of its kind - and most destructive: with two fire modes, it is capable of swatting down flyers or infantry with ease. The first mode consists of electrically superheating a slug, and firing it through the typical magnetic field. Upon impact, the bullet explodes and easily overwhelms infantry. The secondary fire mode allows the Railcannon to fire rapid hypersolid slugs at any target - trading power for area of effect. * 'Plasma Deathweaver '- An artillery weapon dedicated to the destruction of infantry in cover, the Deathweaver fires a barrage of plasma bombs high in the air like a mortar. On impact, the magnetic cage disrupts and floods the impact area with raw plasma. * '''Metafusion Destroyer - The Metafusion Destroyer is a terrifying siege weapon that projects two stream of destructive fusion energy, that is able to melt through armor with ease. While relatively short ranged, the Metafusion Destroyer can be used as a ram to easily destroy fortifications. * Laser Vaporizer - A crystal array built on tanks, the Laser Vaporizer ''focuses enormous quantity of energy and release it as a beam - that cleaves through infantry and buildings with ease. Even if easily overheated, the siege weapon's range is superb. '''PSI-ENHANCEMENT '- Mind over matter * Psishields '''- A type of personnel-shielding wielded by the elite, Psishields amplify the user's telekinetic abilities and turn them into a barrier that blocks bullets and the alike, at the strain of the user's mind. * '''Psiblade - Wielded by an Amarr, the Psiblade projects an energy sword that reflects the focus of the wielder into its length: virtually unbreakable and never dull, wielded by a master this weapon can easily destroy opponents. * Psi-Amp - Implemented into the brain of individuals, the Psi-Amp increases the power of the Psionic individual, allowing them to extend the range and potency of their already nigh-supernatural powers.